Freedom Squad (Movie)/Transcript
This is a Transcript for the Freedom Squad Movie Trailer/Transcript (A World Without Danger by Noam Kaniel Plays) Transcript (Lionsgate, Summit Pictures, H-Brothers, DC Comics, Marvel Comics and Albian Pictures) (Freedom Squad) Narrator: Many years ago the hero named, Rockerman is about kill Double Dan and then Double Dan died will Bodi as Rockerman died at the funeral and the heroes will revived him. Narrator: But then New Heroes we're passed down from parent to child and now a new team stands in the vilians way (12 Years Later in tyler's house at acmetropolis) Tyler Klause: So Adagio, what happened to your father? Adagio: He died. Sam Collins: Oh That's Sad Devon Daniels: Yeah It Is Steel: How are we going to revive him? Adagio: WITH THIS! I Give you the reviver it revives it helps it saves humanity Fang Klause: Yeah, All Right! Nate Silvia: All We Have to Do Is Place It In The Lab and We're Good to Go. (Meanwhile at the house) Kristoff: What did you see? Anna: I don't know Elsa: It must be some kind of monster. Olaf: I'm gonna look out the winder (Olaf noticed the Tenga scared him) Olaf Screams (Meanwhile at acmetropolis) Ravi Shaw: It can wait olaf's in trouble come on! The New Freedom Squad Headed Out Adagio: Wait we have to find all the elements to revive my father! Zoey Reeves: First We Deal With the Tengas and Save Olaf then Revive You're Father Don't Worry We'll Be Back in a Flash Tyler Klause: GUYVER SUPERNOVA ENGAGE! Tyler Morphs Into Guyver Supernova Guyver Supernova: And Try Not to Emberass Us While We're Gone? The Team Heads Out All: ACTIVATE BEAST POWERS! Devon, Zoey, Ravi, Nate, and Steel Morph into the Beast Morphers Rangers Fang Klause: So What are the elements to power this reviver thing Adagio: The elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Air, Ice, Thunder and Light Maddie Klause: Ok then let's get working (The Freedom Squad Symbol Spins) (Guyver Supernova Servo and the Beast Mophers Rangers are out in acmetropolis fighting the tengas and saving olaf) Guyver Supernova: All Right let's do this! Zoey Reeves: GET EM! Zoey Fights the Tengas with Tyler as Guyver Supernova Olaf was saved Olaf: YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE!!! Thank You Freedom Squad. Servo: They Don't Call Us the Freedom Squad for Nothing. (Meanwhile at Tyler's House) Adagio: Let's revive my dad! The Freedom Squad revives Bodi Bodi's feeling evil inside Tyler Klause: uhh Adagio what's happening to him? Servo is about to shoot Bodi but he miss Bodi: (Being Angry) I don't know who you are. Tyler Klause: He's Turned Evil Now. Bodi: (Raging) You left me for no reason! Tyler Klause (Raging): OH, BLOW IT OUT YOUR'E BUTT! Tyler Klause (Raging): GUYVER SUPERNOVA, ENGAGE! Tyler Klause Morphs into Guyver Supernova Guyver Supernova: ULTIMATE, VOLCANINC PYRO FIST! Darma: Bodi! (Bodi sees Darma and he had to reform himself for fighting Tyler Klause) Bodi: Tyler Klause, I'm sorry for fighting you. Guyver Supernova: It's Ok I just got so mad and so angry. Bodi's feeling good inside Bodi and Darma kiss Adagio: Dad! Guyver Supernova: Sorry About you're dad adagio he made me so angry Adagio hugs Bodi Adagio: Don't Worry Tyler You Saved Him and I Know it Was an Accident Darma: It's okay Bodi you can see your parents Khampa and Khari: Bodi! You're alive. Bodi: Mom, Dad. Sam Collins: I Invited them here to see you Fang Klause: Yeah we're heroes. Maddie Klause: We're protectors. Tyler Klause: Of Acmetropolis. Zoey Reeves: We Are.... All: THE FREEDOM SQUAD! They noticed Shinnok is taking over Arendelle Shinnok: Finally I Get to Have My Fun in Arendelle and Nobody Can Stop Me! Shinnok Laughs Evily Elsa: Who's that guy? Kristoff: You Didin't Hear Shinnok Came to Arendelle to Take It Over Linnux: I take Elsa's Gloves. Trey: We ripped them up! Shinnok: And now we have some fun. The Darkest Faerie: We're here to kill Pabbie Shinnok kills Pabbie Shinnok: Darkest Faerie If you Will The Darkest Faerie: My Pleasure. They noticed Freedom Squad are here Rockerman and Rockergirl: HEY SHINNOK!!! Tyler Klause: We're Here to Crash the Party The Darkest Faerie: I Don't Have Time For This! Shinnok and The Darkest Faerie: PUTTIES!, TENGAS! Servo kills Linnux and Trey Power Rangers and Tyler fights all the putties and tengas Rockergirl kills The Darkest Faerie The Darkest Faerie: Farewell My Love Shinnok! Shinnok: TERRIBLE BRATS!!! HOW DARE YOU?!?! Tyler Klause: And Now We'll Teach You A Lesson Sailor Mars: And Here's A Message From You're Friendly Interplaneteary Freedom Squad Rockerman: Hey Shinnok! Shinnok: WHAT?! Rockerman destroys Shinnok's horns Shinnok: No it can't be! Putties and Tengas attacks Shinnok Tenga #1: YOU LIAR COME ON BOYS LET'S GET EM! Putties and Tengas attack shinnok until they destroy him Sailor Mars: BURNING MADALA! Sailor Mars Used her burning madala to destroy Shinnok Shinnok Dies Devon Daniels: Bo yah! Sailor Mars: Now That Shinnok Is Gone all that's left is to change arendelle back and we can go back to acmetropolis Elsa: Allow Me Rick Dicker: These heroes are good. Edna Mode: I'm the superhero costume designer and superhero tester. Angus Scattergood, Thomas Scattergood and Glory Ackerman: We're so proud of them. Rei Hino/Sailor Mars: I love Tyler Klause Edna Mode: Why Is That Darling? Rei Hino/Sailor Mars: Because....He's So HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Narrator: Now the new heroes of the earth will defend the world from the evil universe they are called... THE FREEDOM SQUAD!!! End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Luke Wilson as Bodi * Mae Whitman as Darma * Eddie Izzard as Angus Scattergood * Tom Holland as Thomas Scattergood * Miley Cyrus as Glory Ackerman * JK Simmons as Khampa * Grey Delisle as Khari * Mathew Lawrence as Sam Collins/Servo * Rorrie D. Travis as Devon Daniels/Red Beast Morphers Ranger * Jasmeet Balduwalia as Ravi Shaw/Blue Beast Morphers Ranger * Jacquline Scholowski as Zoey Reeves/Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger * Abraham Rodriguez as Nate Silvia/Gold Beast Morphers Ranger * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel/Silver Beast Morphers Ranger * Johnothan Banks as Rick Dicker * Brad Bird as Edna Mode * Lewis Black as Linnux * Matt Dillon as Trey * Troy Baker as Shinnok * Piera Coppola as The Darkest Faerie * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Johnothan Goff as Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf * Keiko Kitagawa as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars * Cristina Valenzuela as the Voice of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars * Jim Cummings as Gark * Bryce Papenbrook as Shadowborg Post Credits/Transcript * (Meanwhile at the Acmetropolis Garage) * Adagio: Hey Tyler! * Tyler Klause: Yes? * Adagio: Wanna Race? * Tyler Klause: You're On! * Adagio: On your mark... * Tyler Klause: Get set... * Both: GO!!! * (Adagio and Tyler Klause racing) * Maddie Klause: We're they Racing Outside of Acmetropolis * Fang Klause: Ehh Let Em Enjoy It. * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars: Tyler Is the Best. * (Meanwhile) * Linnux is revived by his son, Gark * Linnux: Thank You My Son * Gark: Dad, meet Shadowborg * Shadowborg came to see Linnux and Gark * Shadowborg: At You're Service My Dasterdly Masters * Gark: You're here in time. * Shadowborg: Yes, I was in time and we will end this world together. * Linnux: Soon We Will Achive Our Goal of Intergalatic Greatness and Reign Supreme Across the Galaxy! * (The End) Gallery for the scenes